warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab?
Dexter's Laboratory: Mandark's Lab? is an action-adventure video game released in March 2002, for the Sony PlayStation and based on the American animated television series Dexter's Laboratory, which aired on Cartoon Network in the United States. In the game, Mandark gains access to Dexter's secret lab with the intention of destroying it, and Dexter is forced to take down his archenemy in order to reclaim it. Red Lemon Studios in Scotland developed the game for BAM! Entertainment, and it was first shown to the public at 2002's Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). The game was designed for players 8 through 14 years of age. Story and Plot Dexter's rival, Mandark, has broken into Dexter's laboratory and is attempting to destroy it by reprogramming the lab's Computer to block Dexter from entering. This works, and Dexter is unable to enter without the right password and has to mimic Mandark's voice. After retrieving his voice-modulating invention from DeeDee's cootie-ridden room, he has to dance with her in order to convince her to guess the password. Acquiring it, he successfully gets into the lab. Finding that nothing in his lab responds to him now, he has to clear the computer systems of rogue atoms and get rid of a cyber bug that is destroying the system from the inside. Eventually he finds Mandark, who uses an early invention of Dexter's (an age-changing device) to turn Dexter into an old man. Though hindered, he is able to recharge the machine after first powering it through reliving memories. Turned back into his normal age, he finds Mandark again, discovering that he has set a bomb to go off to destroy Dexter's large fish tank, filled with salt water that will destroy the lab. DeeDee, having followed closely, suggests a game of wills against the two, bribing Mandark to play by promising to kiss him; if Mandark loses, he must give up the code that will deactivate the bomb. Losing to Dexter in both a chemistry experiment and ice hockey, Mandark gives a moot code in response. However, Dexter had seen through it and has successfully deactivated the bomb, saving the lab. Defeated, Mandark leaves, vowing revenge. Though all seems well, DeeDee angers Dexter by trashing one of his equipments. Gameplay Based on the television series, the game is set in both Dexter's house and laboratory. The game's single-player is divided into four levels with each contain puzzling challenges that feature various inventions Dexter has created. Each level contains two minigames which the player must find and complete to advance to the next level. The game features a total of eight minigames which can be played alone or in a two-player mode, with one person playing as Dexter and the other as Mandark. The minigames include Dee Dee's Dance Off, Cootie Call, Up N Atom, and Dexter Dodge Ball. In each level, players can also unlock a different improved invention by collecting four blueprint pieces hidden in the level. The improved inventions make it easier to complete the minigames in that level. Characters Voice actors *Candi Milo as Dexter *Allison Moore as Dee Dee *Eddie Deezen as Mandark *Kath Soucie as Computer Gallery Trivia Category:2002 video games Category:Video games Category:BAM! Entertainment Category:BAM! Entertainment games Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Interactive games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Red Lemon Studios Category:Red Lemon Studios games Category:PlayStation games Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Dexter's Laboratory video games